In the island
by pazouzou
Summary: Ce qui se passe sur l'île, reste sur l'île!
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Les cieux étaient noirs, on ne voyait plus ni soleil, ni aucun coin du ciel si bleu qui les avait accompagnés durant le trajet.

La foudre et la pluie s'abattaient sur le navire, les faisant tangués et glisser sur le pont détrempé. Les ordres étaient criés mais personne ne les entendait.

Un tout jeune soldat, qui venait d'arriver à bord du bateau, essayait en vain de trouver un semblant d'équilibre. Il titubait, et trébuchait quand une vague plus haute que les autres vint s'abattre sur lui, il n'eut le temps que de la voir avant de se faire saisir par la mer déchaînée. Cependant, son capitaine, qui avait l'œil sur chacun de ses hommes, le rattrapa et réussi à le hisser sur le pont. C'est à ce moment qu'une bourrasque monumentale brisa les liens qui retenaient les voiles. Celles-ci se gonflèrent et propulsèrent la jeune femme dans les flots. Impuissante, elle se sentit s'élever et quitter le pont et le navire pour se retrouver au milieu de l'immensité de la mer. Essayant de lutter, elle perdit conscience étouffée par les vagues et le chaos environnant.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était au milieu de nulle part tout était noir et humide. Elle pouvait toucher le sol mais celui-ci était trempé et poisseux quand elle essaya d'avancer pour voir quelque chose, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entourée de parois chaudes et vibrantes, elle les toucha et les sentis bouger. Pas de doute possible, elle était dans un estomac ou dans une autre partie d'un animal marin. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de ce pétrin sans y laisser la vie. Après un temps de réflexion, elle tenta de faire un trou dans la chair de l'animal, qui après un grognement de douleur et quelques soubresauts, se calma et reprit sa route. Par le trou elle ne voyait rien mais l'eau qui s'infiltrait lui indiqua qu'elle était sous l'océan. Elle attendit patiemment durant ce qui lui sembla être deux jours, que la bête approche d'un semblant d'île pour sortir de cet estomac qui la digérait petit à petit. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la terre à l'horizon. Le vent passa par le trou béant sur son flanc, il avait l'odeur du sable et du soleil, elle avait même perçu quelques notes de fleurs exotiques et de fruits mûrs, mais cela pouvait aussi être son imagination qui lui rappelait son jeûne forcé.

Quand un rayon de soleil vint l'aveugler, elle prit son épée et ouvrit la bête en grand pour passer son corps engourdi. L'eau était gelée, malgré le soleil et la chaleur ambiante, la mer était encore trop profonde pour avoir été attiédie. Après avoir fait plusieurs brasses pour se dégourdir les muscles, elle commença une nage beaucoup plus rapide. La jeune marine arriva enfin au rivage, le soleil se couchait et le sable qui était encore chaud l'accueilli pour quelques instants, le temps de rassembler ses forces pour se fabriquer un abri de fortune et si elle avait encore le temps de se trouver à manger. Elle venait de franchir la clairière qui avoisinait la plage quand quelque chose attira son regard. Sur la plage derrière un rocher se trouvait le corps de ce qui semblait être un homme. Elle se dirigea vers cet inconnu, ses lunettes salies et sa fatigue ne l'aidaient pas à bien distingué ses traits, mais quelques choses lui sauta aux yeux outre le fait qu'il avait les cheveux verts, une immense cicatrice sur le torse et une qui lui barrait un œil, il portait à la ceinture trois épées dans leurs fourreaux. Ce pirate ! Elle avait maintes et maintes fois rêvé de le mettre à terre. Roronoa ! Ce nom avait comme un arrière-goût amer et âpre qui lui restait sur la langue chaque fois qu'elle devait le prononcer. C'était le moment tant attendu, l'avoir à ses pieds et enfin lui prendre ses précieux sabres. Comme la dernière fois pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'abaisser comme un vulgaire criminel. Tashigi avait cette fois ci une motivation autre de l'épargner. Pouvoir se mesurer à lui et avoir ses épées loyalement en les gagnants.

Elle essaya de le réveiller en lui donnant quelques coups avec le plat du pied. Ces coups eurent pour effet de lui faire cracher du sang. Après une inspection plus détaillée du corps, elle s'aperçut que ses jambes et le bas de son corps avait été comme broyés, l'eau venait lécher ses blessures et charriait le sang qui coulait en continu. Elle agit sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle prit sa veste qu'elle déchira en plusieurs bandes, elle s'appliqua à arrêter l'hémorragie qui venait de ses jambes. Puis en allant le plus délicatement possible, la jeune marine palpa le torse du jeune homme pour deviner quelques saignements internes. Elle avait appris à faire ses gestes après MarineFord, elle ne voulait plus voir la vie d'un homme s'échapper sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que soit. La nuit avait déjà commencé à colorer le ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Il fallait agir vite pour ne pas se battre toute la nuit avec les animaux sauvages de l'île. La jeune femme déjà fatiguée par les deux jours passés dans le ventre du monstre marin, essayant de ne pas se faire brûler par les sucs gastriques, et affamée pris les épaules du pirate et le traîna jusqu'à un arbre creux qu'elle avait repéré en arrivant sur le rivage. Vérifiant que ses blessures ne s'étaient pas aggraver, la jeune femme installa son compagnon de fortune correctement et essaya de trouver une place pour dormir un peu. Elle se recroquevilla pour se donner un peu plus chaud, le soleil disparut à l'horizon la température avait dégringolé et maintenant elle se retenait de grelotter se pelotonnant un peu plus. Elle resta la nuit entière à veiller le bretteur. Elle s'inquiétait chaque fois que sa respiration s'accélérait ou au contraire s'arrêtait, réveillant toujours de mauvais souvenirs et des fantômes de son passé qui lui tinrent compagnie jusqu'au petit matin. Elle oscillait entre l'espoir de le voir se réveiller et la résignation satisfaite qu'il aille mourir sans qu'elle ait à se culpabiliser. Elle s'imaginait déjà tenir dans ses mains ses épées légendaires, sentir leur puissance. La jeune femme sentait des frissons d'excitation le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Son rêve éveillé se termina brusquement quand, au matin, le jeune homme commença à remuer, grognant quelques paroles incohérentes, il avait l'air de revivre un souvenir déplaisant. Comment avait-il pu arriver là ? Comment s'était-il fait ces blessures ? Et comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver tous les deux sur cette île perdue au milieu de nulle part ? La jeune capitaine ne s'éternisa pas sur ces questions. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un meilleur abri et surtout qu'elle trouve de quoi se nourrir. Elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps sans rien dans l'estomac. Elle se leva, vérifia s'il était bien installé avant de le laisser pour explorer un peu plus sur laquelle ils étaient.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très grand, après la plage il y avait une clairière et quelques arbres, c'est là qu'elle se tenait maintenant, en avançant plus sur l'île elle se rendit compte que la forêt couvrait une bonne partie de l'île. Au milieu, se trouvait une sorte de falaise peu haute couverte de mousse et de lierre, avec une cascade qui se versait dans une rivière, elle suivit la rivière jusqu'à son embouchure qui ne quittait pas la forêt. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'arbres à fruit ou d'autres baies, elle rebroussa chemin pour se retrouver devant la cascade, elle but autant qu'elle le pu, sa tête commençait à lui tourner et son exploration n'avait pour le moment pas été fructueuse. C'est en se relevant qu'elle fut éblouie par quelque chose au sommet de la falaise, une sorte de fenêtre ouverte lui éblouissait le visage. Une habitation ici ! Il y aurait donc eu des personnes qui habitaient sur cette île ? Où étaient-ils passés ? Tout à ses pensées elle cherchait un moyen de monter jusqu'à la maisonnette. Le mur minéral n'était pas si haut mais, elle devait porter ou plutôt traîner son rival en longeant la falaise, elle s'aperçut qu'une route avait été aménagée, mais que celle-ci s'était obstruée à cause d'un éboulement.

Elle s'appuya un moment sur un tronc d'arbre. Il fallait qu'elle déblaye le plus gros des rochers pour passer à deux sans obstacles. Manger devenait aussi urgent, elle commençait à voir des points noirs et elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant qu'elle ne tombe d'épuisement. La jeune femme se dépêcha donc de dégager le plus gros des cailloux et de monter jusque dans la maison. Il y avait en haut de la pente se trouvait l'habitation et une sorte de jardinet avec deux grands arbres. L'un donnait de belles pommes et l'autre avait les branches lourdes d'une sorte de noix géante. Elle cueillit quelques pommes et les engloutit pendant qu'elle faisait le tour du cabanon, petit et poussiéreux, la plupart des vitres étaient brisées, mais l'intérieur avait l'air net. Elle poussa la porte qui résista un peu, l'humidité l'avait fait gonfler.

A l'intérieur une table et une chaise trônaient au milieu de l'habitation, sur l'un des côtés, il y avait des rangements avec une sorte de poêle. Au fond il y avait un bureau avec une chaise et des feuilles éparpillées. Enfin, le petit lit qui ressemblait à un lit de jeune enfant, prenait le reste de la place, les draps semblaient propre mais poussiéreux comme le reste des objets de la cabane. Elle fouilla un peu partout pour trouver de quoi soigner son compagnon d'infortune Une boite, avec le nécessaire de premier secours, avait été laissée dans un des placards, ainsi que des ustensiles de cuisine et des draps de rechanges. La jeune femme prit ce qu'elle put dans ses bras et fonça tête baissée chercher le bretteur, malheureusement, la pente était trop raide et les pierres étaient encore présentent en trop grande quantité, elle trébucha et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se redresser elle tomba la tête en avant. Sa cheville avait fait un angle droit avec le reste de sa jambe et ses lunettes se brisèrent sous le choc une pierre un peu plus pointue que les autres, s'enfonça dans l'arcade juste au-dessus de l'œil. La marine commença à saigner, son œil aveuglé par le sang et sa cheville douloureuse elle parvint à se redresser, ramasser le nécessaire aux premiers soins et se dirigea vers la plage. Courant et boitillant elle rejoignit bon gré mal gré le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle se hâta de refaire ses bandages, cela faisait au moins quatre heures qu'elle était partie et le climat ne se prêtait pas à une bonne guérison. Cependant, elle était étonnée de ne pas avoir vu d'animaux sauvages ou d'oiseaux habiter cette île. A par elle et Roronoa, rien ne semblait prendre vie mais il ne fallait pas se fier au silence. Il fallait qu'elle mette à l'abri le plus rapidement possible, un sentiment étrange ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle était venue sur cette île.

Les deux mains sous les épaules, elle tira le corps inerte sur le chemin qui la menait à la falaise. Arrivée devant le chemin en pente, elle prit le corps sur une de ses épaules, chancelante et souffrant de sa blessure à la cheville elle mit ce qui lui sembla une éternité à le hisser. Enfin elle arriva au sommet, épuisée elle pénétra dans la maison, balançant le jeune plus que le posant sur le lit créant au passage un gigantesque nuage de poussière, elle s'effondra sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle entendit un vague grognement et une toux mais son cerveau avait déjà décidé de ne plus fonctionner et elle se sentit happer par le noir et le vide du sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Me revoilà après trop longtemps pour le deuxième chapitre !_

_J'aimerais finir cette histoire avant noël alors préparez-vous pour d'autres chapitres!  
En attendant merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, c'est très encourageant!  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

_Ps: désolée pour les fautes, je suis une vrai quiche!  
_

Chapitre.2 :

Quand Zoro se réveilla, il s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas sur le bateau, il se redressa posant les mains sur ses katanas, mais sa main fut bloquée par ce qui semblait être une jambe. A présent tout à fait réveillé, il put constater que cette jambe appartenait à une femme qui dormait dans ce qui semblait être le même lit que lui et que cette jeune femme n'était autre que le sosie de son amie Kuina, Le capitaine Tashigi ! Il essaya de se dégager du lit mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger, il se retrouva tout naturellement par terre entraînant la marine dans sa chute. Les deux se retrouvèrent par terre, entremêlés l'un et l'autre, empêtrés dans le drap qui avait glissé avec eux. La jeune femme qui s'était réveillée sous le choc, réagit de façon instinctive et le repoussa le plus loin possible, La tête du pirate heurta violemment le sommier, se frottant la tête il lui hurla : « Non mais ça va pas ? T'es taré ? » Elle répondit sur le même ton, apparemment elle n'aimait pas être réveillée de façon brutale : « C'est toi le malade, abruti ! Tu m'as réveillée en me poussant du lit, tu trouves ça marrant espèce de brute !

Mais j'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui dormais sur moi ! Qu'est–ce que tu fous ici ?

T'es bien un pirate ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie alors que j'en ai chié pour te ramener ici ! La prochaine fois je te laisserais crever sur la plage et je prendrais ce qui me revient ! »

Elle jeta un œil sur ses sabres, il avait mis sa main dessus par réflexe, mais ses yeux étaient ailleurs, il regardait le bas de son corps. Que lui était –il arrivé ? Il ne se souvenait pas de grande chose, il y avait eu une vague et il était passé par-dessus bord alors qu'il dormait. Quand il avait pu sortir la tête de l'eau, le Sunny était déjà loin. Il avait dérivé au fil des courants mais s'était retrouvé dans un nid de monstres marins et avant qu'il ait pu tous les tuer, un des monstres avait essayé de le manger. Ses jambes avaient été prises entre les mâchoires puissantes et percées par les dents tranchantes, la bête n'avait pas eu le loisir de finir son repas, un coup d'épée l'avait tué avant. Après cela, les souvenirs devenaient flous, il avait encore dérivé et s'était battu avec un bon nombre de monstres qui, sentant le sang, essayait de l'avaler. Et maintenant il était dans une sorte de refuge poussiéreux avec la pire associée qui soit, les jambes bandées et immobiles, bordel ! Donc c'était elle qui l'avait soigné et déposé ici ? Il regarda la jeune femme, chaque fois son cœur se contractait, elle lui ressemblait tellement, ça en devenait absurde ! En regardant de plus près il remarqua les éraflures sur son visage, elle avait dû se faire mal en le portant ou quelque chose dans le même genre Cette femme n'avait vraiment aucune patience ! Il inspira un grand coup, la colère ne le quittait pas. Il essaya de parler normalement : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- T'es même pas capable de me dire pardon ? Débrouille-toi tout seul !

- Oï! Je t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider t'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi même !

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un moins que rien ! Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas le Wadou. »

Elle s'était levée, mais ne se tenait que sur une jambe, il pouvait voir que sa cheville avait enflé, elle ne devait pas être capable de la bouger. Elle attendait les bras croisés.

Il sourit, comme à son habitude, d'un sourire carnassier et prédateur, il s'assit par terre, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui répondit goguenard : « Si tu crois que je vais te le donner, tu peux toujours espérer ! Même dans cet état je te bas ! Si tu le voulais vraiment pourquoi tu n'as pas profité de la situation, je ne suis qu'un pirate après tout ? » Il voulait voir ce qu'elle allait dire. Ils savaient tous les deux qui était le plus fort, mais elle n 'avait pas l'air de s'avouer vaincue.

« Ce n'était pas loyal ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne vole pas, je prends ce qui me reviens de droit ! Par exemple tes sabres devraient appartenir à la marine et faire le bien. Pas servir d'armes à un pirate belliqueux, voleur et menteur.

- Je ne suis pas un voleur, c'est Nami qui s'occupe des finances. Et je ne suis pas non plus un menteur, c'est toi qui t'es imaginé des choses ! Et l'autre truc là… tu racontes vraiment des conneries !

-Belliqueux, c'est quand tu cherches toujours la bagarre ! Et ne me dit pas que c'est pas de ta faute ! Tu ne fais jamais aucun effort pour éviter un combat !

-Normal, je suis quand même un pirate. »

Il avait dit cette phrase, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et les yeux rivés dans ceux de la jeune femme, il l'a vit trembler légèrement et marmonner quelques mots incompréhensibles. Elle avait maintenant la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et mis la main sur son épée. Il la regarda sans comprendre, puis regarda à son tour par la fenêtre, dehors, une bête énorme venait d'apparaître devant la maison. Elle ressemblait à une panthère, avec des couleurs plus claires, aussi grande que la falaise où ils étaient, la gueule à elle seule était de la taille d'une maison. Elle devait sûrement sortir de la portion de forêt qui n'avait pas encore été explorée.

Zoro allait se lever ou faire de son mieux pour tenir debout. Il voulait affronter cette bête qui avait l'air véritablement féroce, mais au même moment Tashigi sortait de la cabane et sabre en avant, partait affronter la bête. Le jeune homme regarda un instant incrédule la jeune femme se battre. Elle avait progressée, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dessus, peut-être avait-elle même atteint un niveau proche du sien avant qu'il aille s'entraîner 2 ans en enfer. Elle enchaînait les attaques avec une agilité et une rapidité, que lui-même, avait eu du mal à atteindre. Il secoua la tête, une fraction de seconde il avait eu la désagréable impression que son amie avait été là dans la même pièce que lui. Au moins elle n'était plus apparue à la place de la marine, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Tout en soupirant, il se hissa sur le lit et essaya de bouger ses jambes. Elles n'étaient pas incurables, mais refusaient de bouger, trop de blessures sûrement. Une fois que les os seraient à peu près remis, il pourrait de nouveau se tenir debout, pourquoi n'y avait –il pas Chopper, au moins il aurait pu guérir plus vite. Peu de temps plus tard il entendit un grand bruit sourd et la terre trembla un peu, elle avait fini par l'achever. La jeune femme enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied, ses bras chargés de viande encore sanglante, la figure tachée par des éclats de sang et le regard encore chargé d'animosité. Elle déposa la viande sur la table et lui tourna le dos pour aller fermer la porte, ses pas étaient irréguliers, elle boitait, apparemment c'était toujours sa cheville, elle avait triplé de volume. La porte ouverte diffusait la lumière du coucher de soleil, La marine se cala contre le chambranle de la porte et détacha ses cheveux. La vision que le pirate eu, lui confirma que le bas de son corps n'avait aucun problème de fonctionnement. Entouré d'un halo orange, la jeune femme se tenait légèrement cambrée, elle essayait de remettre ses cheveux en place, sans faire attention à sa poitrine mise à nu par la chemise trempée de sang. Le vent venait gêner le travail de la jeune femme mais qui au grand plaisir du jeune bretteur lui faisait virevolter les cheveux. Cachant son embarras, le jeune homme se frappa mentalement en pensant qu'il ne valait pas mieux que ce stupide cuistot! Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance sur ce coup ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque, elle allait encore se mettre à crier ! La jeune femme semblait totalement absorbée par sa besogne. Elle se retourna après avoir fini sa coiffure et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. S'efforçant de la regarder dans les yeux il lui demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre : « Tu veux quoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête et rentra dans la pièce, elle se dirigea vers les étagères et commença à fouiller dedans. Après quelques instants elle sortit un couteau, qu'elle lui lança. « Tu t'es débrouillé pour remonter dans le lit, tu peux très bien te débrouillé pour découper de la viande non ? » Son ton était cassant, elle n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur. Il soupira, découper des choses il savait, mais pas forcément avec un couteau.

« D'habitude c'est notre cuistot qui s'occupe de ça, je sais pas …

-Et bien t'as intérêt à savoir si tu veux manger, je vais finir de découper la bête, fais pas de conneries. »

La jeune femme passa près de trois heures à dépecer le monstre et à stocker la nourriture pour ne pas attirer d'autres dangers pendant la nuit. Chaque fois qu'elle revenait, sa chemise devenait de plus en plus rouge et transparente, au bout d'une heure le pirate avait décidé de dormir pour ne plus la voir. La marine le réveilla très vite, l'insultant et l'ordonnant de faire chauffer la viande pour qu'ils puissent manger.

« Mais je fais comment ? On a pas de feu, et je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pas moi qui cuisine !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qui vais te faire à bouffer ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je dois tout te faire ! Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais je suis debout depuis tout à l'heure alors que j'ai mal au pied, donc soit tu te fais à manger soit tu mangeras la viande crue, je ne fais plus rien pour toi Roronoa ! » Sur ces mots la jeune femme amorça un mouvement vers la chaise quand un reflet dans une des vitres lui fit pousser un petit cri et plaquer les bras sur ses seins qui étaient visibles à travers le tissu détrempé. Elle se tourna vers le pirate qui avait esquissé un sourire. Son teint était devenu cramoisi et tout son corps semblait trembler sous le coup de la colère. Dans un souffle elle demanda : « Tu le savais depuis le début ?

-J'allais pas te le dire, tu m'aurais pris pour un pervers.

-Et depuis combien de temps tu te rince l'œil hein ! ? PERVERS ! »

Elle commença à fouiller partout pour trouver une chemise de rechange, en marmonnant des insultes et des menaces envers le pirate. Il réussit à comprendre qu'il allait devoir faire attention en dormant s'il voulait se réveiller en un seul morceau. Après quelques minutes d'une recherche infructueuse elle prit une serviette et fixa le jeune homme.

« Donne-moi ton haut !

-quoi ?! Non, pourquoi je te le passerai ?

-Roronoa ! Je t'ordonne de me passer ta chemise, je ne vais pas me balader sans chemise le temps qu'elle sèche !

-Ca me dérangerait pas trop... . »

La poêle traversa la pièce pour atterrir sur le bretteur qui s'il ne l'avait déviée avec son katana lui serait tombée sur le nez.

« Oï, Ca va je rigolais ! » Bougonna-t-il.

La respiration précipitée, la jeune femme lui hurla : « Tu as de la chance d'être blessé ! Je t'aurais dépecé pour moins que ça ! »

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et avoir trop faim pour vouloir se disputer plus longtemps de toute façon il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec elle. Il enleva sa chemise, qu'il tendit à la jeune marine. Elle la prit un peu maladroitement en essayant de se cacher avec ses mains.

La nuit commençait à noircir le ciel, et Zoro commençait à vraiment avoir faim, Tashigi était partie depuis au moins 10 minutes, il décida d'essayer de se faire à manger, il y arrivait bien quand il était seul avant de rencontrer Luffy. Le poêle n'était très compliqué à allumer et la viande fut cuite en un rien de temps.

Alors qu'il mangeait le premier morceau de viande, Tashigi rentra, encore un peu mouillée et toujours d'épouvantable humeur. Elle portait sa chemise qui était trop grande et qui laissait apparaître un décolleté plongeant, elle prit une partie de la viande qu'il avait dans son assiette et du regard le défia de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait déjà vu ce regard une ou deux fois avec Nami et il valait mieux pour lui ne rien dire pour le moment. Maintenant il avait soif, il aurait bien voulu s'assommer un bon coup avec de l'alcool, seulement dans la cabane il n'y avait rien qui y ressemblait. Pas même de l'alcool pour désinfecter.

La jeune femme avait, elle aussi, fini de manger et s'occupait de sa cheville blessée. Il fallait la bander et bien la caler, seulement seule et avec le peu de bandage qui lui restait la tâche n'était pas facile, elle réussit cependant et respira un grand coup avant de commencer : « Comment fait-on pour dormir ? On ne peut pas dormir à deux sur le lit et on ne sait pas encore si on est en sécurité la nuit. »

Le jeune homme avait remarqué l'air fatigué de sa compagne et lui avait déjà dormi. Il lui proposa donc de prendre le premier tour de garde pendant qu'elle dormirait.

Elle ne chercha pas à protester ou à lui faire promettre de bien se comporter, elle s'effondra sur le lit, et l'épée à la main s'endormit aussitôt. Il passa le reste de la nuit à la regarder et imaginer la vie qu'aurait eu Kuina si elle avait survécut, au petit matin son mal de tête et la fatigue eurent raison de lui, il s'endormit sur la chaise. Ses rêves peuplés de deux femmes totalement identiques et pourtant différentes d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous! voici le troisième chapitre!_

_les choses commenceront à bouger dans le prochain qui normalement, si j'arrive à mettre la main sur un PC arrivera en fin de semaine (vendredi soir ou samedi!)  
_

_bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que les commentaires m'aident à avancer!  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

Chap. 3 :

Quand Tashigi se réveilla, le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis au moins deux bonnes heures. Elle vérifia que sa tenue était présentable, l'embarras de la nuit précédente ne devait plus jamais se reproduire, quelle humiliation ! Plus jamais elle ne sortirait sans soutien-gorge, même si c'était pour dormir, ou alors, elle porterait un débardeur sous sa chemise. Une respiration calme et régulière l'informa que son partenaire s'était endormi, d'ici il avait presque l'air humain. Elle posa ses pieds à terre en douceur, sa cheville avait l'air d'aller mieux, elle pourrait aller explorer le reste de la forêt ou alors aller pêcher, enfin tout sauf rester avec cet individu une minute de plus. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, le vent était frais, elle replia la chemise sur elle, quelques boutons étaient partis au niveau de sa taille et laissaient entrer le vent. Maintenant qu'elle faisait attention à cette chemise, il y avait quelque chose de perturbant de la porter sans rien en dessous. Sa peau nue touchait le tissu qui avait l'odeur et l'essence du bretteur. Elle le sentait sur toutes les parcelles de son corps qui était en contact avec le textile, elle était entourée par son odeur, cela en devenait presque opprimant. Le possesseur en question commença à bouger il était grand temps qu'elle parte. Au moment où elle mit le pied dehors, la terre commença à trembler, elle dû rester sous l'embrasure en attendant que la terre cesse de secouer. En se retournant, elle vit que son compagnon n'avait pas bougé, mais que le mobilier avait été renversé. Il fallait qu'elle range un peu si elle ne voulait pas se prendre les pieds dans un des objets tombés. Le bretteur venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il la regarda s'affairer avant de lui demander d'une voix encore endormie : « Il s'est passé quoi ? Il fait déjà jour ? »

Elle répondit agacée qu'il venait d'y avoir un tremblement de terre et que, oui il faisait déjà jour. Il regarda autour de lui en se grattant la tête, elle était déjà énervée, il n'avait presque rien dit et rien fait mais son comportement la mettait hors d'elle, il fallait qu'elle parte. Alors qu'elle ramassait une fourchette tombée près des pieds du jeune homme, une réplique du tremblement la fit perdre équilibre et elle se retrouva la tête entre les genoux de son comparse. Quand la secousse s'arrêta, elle avait les deux mains agrippées sur ses cuisses, le haut de son corps presque entièrement entre ses jambes, sa tête touchant quasiment sa ceinture. Elle sentit une main lui prendre l'avant-bras et un souffle près de sa nuque. Elle se releva, d'un bond, et bien trop vite pour le jeune homme qui reçut un coup de boule dans le nez et lui fit lâcher la jeune femme. Il mit la main sur son nez et lui hurla : « Mais t'es tarée ! T'aurais pu faire attention,

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Ça va pas de s'approcher des gens comme ça !

-Je voulais t'aider à te relever ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es une trouillarde ! La prochaine fois j'essaierai pas d'être aimable.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'aide Roronoa ! ET ne me traite pas de trouillarde !

-je te traite de trouillarde si je veux, surtout si c'est la vérité !

-C'était qu'un réflexe ! Maintenant tais-toi ! »

Elle était maintenant face à lui les poings serrés sur les hanches, l'air menaçant, quant à lui, son nez saignait et une veine près de sa tempe était ressortie, il avait l'air bougon. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement. Comment cet homme qui était rechercher par toute la marine, était le vice-capitaine du fils de Dragon, Monkey D. Luffy, et qui en plus faisait partie des plus grands pirates, pouvait se tenir face à elle avec cet air grincheux et ces gestes d'enfant bagarreur ? Elle commençait à rire de plus en plus ouvertement tout en essayant d'aider son compagnon qui la regardait sans comprendre. La jeune femme s'excusa et lui donna la serviette qu'elle tenait dans la main, il la regarda interdit. Après un moment elle se calma, encore un peu essoufflée, elle se dirigea vers la porte, il fallait qu'elle explore l'île pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait plus de mauvaise surprise et si elle pouvait mettre un peu d'eau fraîche sur sa cheville.

L'eau !

Elle avait oublié que le bretteur n'en avait pas bu depuis la veille. Elle se retourna pour le voir toujours ronchonnant, elle lui demanda : « Je vais aller explorer et trouver à boire, tu en voudras ?

Si c'est de l'alcool pourquoi pas. Sinon, pas la peine. » Grommela-t-il.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant il n'avait pas tort, une bonne bouteille ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Elle sortit, pendant près de trois heures, en se basant sur la situation du soleil. Elle avait fait le tour de la colline, se cachant et se tenant de temps en temps, à cause des répliques qui devenait très puissantes. Elle trouva la tanière du monstre, une grotte creusée dans la terre. Il y avait des restes humains et ce qui ressemblait à un tonneau. Autour, éparpillées aux quatre coins, des bouteilles vides et poussiéreuses. Tashigi se dirigea vers le tonneau. Il contenait de l'alcool, sûrement éventé ou tourné. Si Roronoa voulait de l'alcool, il n'aurait qu'à bouger pour venir le chercher.

Le reste de l'île était composé d'une forêt dense, avec des arbres immenses qui cachaient le soleil, le sol était recouvert de mousse et malgré la quasi-obscurité il faisait lourd. Après un peu de marche elle arriva au bord de la mer, elle n'avait croisé que de petits rongeurs ou des oiseaux. Quand ils auraient fini la bête il faudrait partir chasser ces bestioles. Elle allait revenir à la cabane, quand une trouée dans les arbres lui fit faire un détour, là au milieu des frondaisons poussaient des fruits rouges de toute sortes, il y avait des fraises des framboises, des groseilles, du cassis et même des mûres. Elle s'arrêta, prit de tous les fruits et les gouta. Ils étaient sucrés et gonflés de jus. Elle mangea autant qu'elle put et se promit de revenir pour en manger encore.

Elle revint à la cabane pour voir un pirate dormir sur le lit le torse nu et ses sabres dans une de ses mains. Malgré les cicatrices qui marquaient sa peau, il avait un corps imposant, bronzé et musclé. Elle fût prise d'une envie de toucher sa peau qu'elle devinait chaude et douce. Un grognement la fit revenir à la raison. Le jeune homme était en train de se réveiller et la capitaine sentait que ses joues et sa respiration allait la trahir, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle se précipita sur la poêle et prit un large morceau de viande. Il se leva au moment où elle allumait le feu. Il renifla : « Tu nous fais à manger ? J'aime ma viande saignante. » La colère s'insinua dans ses veines, elle se retourna pour voir Roronoa qui s'était assis pour essayer de bouger ses jambes. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, attaqué un estropié n'était pas juste, de toute façon elle n'avait plus faim après le festin de fruits rouges qu'elle s'était fait. Le pirate commençait à retirer ses bandages, les blessures n'avaient pas l'air trop mal, mais on voyait encore trop les chairs à vifs et les bandages étaient souillés de sang. Il fallait lui refaire ses pansements.

Tashigi finit par s'approcher quand le bretteur essaya de remettre les mêmes bandes sur ses blessures.

Tu vas t'infecter si tu fais ça ! Attends un peu, je vais en chercher.

-Merci.

Elle se mit à genoux, entre les jambes de son compagnon et commença à nettoyer les plaies. Elle avait commencé par le bas des jambes et remontait vers les cuisses, la jeune femme essayait de lui faire le moins mal possible. Les blessures avaient l'air de se refermer correctement et Zoro avait un bon système, en plus il ne se plaignait pas. Sauf au moment où elle lui rebandais les jambes, il commença à taper sur les nerfs de la jeune femme. Il déplaçait les bandages et essayait de les élargir pour faire plus de mouvements. La capitaine agacée, lâcha les bandes,

« Arrête !

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu bouges trop tu vas rouvrir tes blessures et il faudra deux fois plus de temps pour te soigner.

-Oui mais je peux rien faire et ça m'énerve.

-Il faut attendre que ça se soigne. C'est normal que ça prenne du temps.

-Mais j'aime pas rester là ! Je pourrais m'entrainer un peu.

- Non tu restes assis et tu attends ! Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps.

-Mais elles me gênent, et ça démange !

-On dirait un enfant ! Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu es assez grand pour supporter les bandages encore une journée.

-Mais c'est long une journée ! Et je me plains pas ! Je veux juste pouvoir bouger.

-Tu le pourras demain. Tu arrives à bouger tes jambes ?

- Oui un peu, mais si je n'avais pas les bandages je pourrais mieux les bouger !

-Tu attendras. »

La jeune femme le regarda, il boudait mais s'était résigné. Elle sourit fière d'elle, soudain elle sentit une odeur de brulé caractéristique chez elle. Elle avait encore oublié la poêle sur le feu. Le pirate qui lui aussi avait senti l'odeur et qui regardait maintenant la viande calcinée était hilare : « c'est pour ça que tu veux pas faire à manger ?! T'es pire que moi !

-Oui bon ça va ! Ça n'a rien de drôle ! »

Une fois une nouvelle pièce de viande sur le feu, Tashigi s'assit sur une chaise pour examiner sa cheville. Elle ne sentait presque plus rien, mais sa chaussure lui serrait un peu la cheville. Elle se la massa avant de refaire un bandage. Ils n'allaient plus avoir assez de tissus s'ils continuaient ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle fasse l'inventaire de ce qui restait de viande et autres denrées. Le ciel s'était assombri et un orage grondait près de l'île. Zoro avait pris le relais pour surveiller la cuisson de la viande. Il s'était ensuite attablé et l'avait regardé compter les bandages restant. Après avoir pris deux trois bouteilles pour les remplir d'eau. Elle s'aperçut de sa chemise propre et sèche sur le rebord de la chaise. Elle avait oublié, il fallait qu'elle se change et maintenant qu'elle voyait sa chemise, elle ne pouvait plus supporter celle du bretteur.

« Tu peux te retourner s'il te plait j'aimerais changer de chemise.

- tu peux pas aller dehors pour faire ça ? De toute façon tu devais aller remplir les bouteilles d'eau.

-Non je veux le faire ici et maintenant, dehors il fait trop chaud, je n'aime pas ça.

- Mais tu enlèveras ton haut ! Tu veux juste m'énerver ! »

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le ciel se zébra d'un éclair gigantesque avec le tonnerre qui fit trembler les murs. La pluie arriva juste après. Elle le regarda avec un sourire triomphant, elle avait gagné cette bataille, grâce au temps certes, mais elle avait gagné.

La soirée se passa dans le plus grand calme, elle regardait la pluie tomber et lui, essayait de dormir un peu. La pluie ne finissait pas de tomber et la marine se demanda si elle n'allait pas être obligée de sortir pour vérifier l'état du toit. Elle s'ennuyait et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour faire passer le temps. Elle se mit donc à fouiller dans les recoins de la cabane pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant sous le regard irrité de son compagnon. Après une dizaine de minute de recherche infructueuse elle mit la main sur un jeu de cartes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de jeu qu'elle connaissait mais au moins elle pouvait espérer voir le temps passer un peu plus vite.

Elle venait de commencer un solitaire quand le pirate s'assit sur le lit et la regarda. Après quelques secondes il lui demanda de faire une bataille avec lui. Elle accepta en se disant que si elle pouvait le ridiculiser au jeu, elle serait encore gagnante. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent une grande partie de la soirée et de la nuit à jouer à toutes sortes de jeux qu'ils s'apprenaient au fur et à mesure. De temps à autres un éclair venait zébrer le ciel et le tonnerre faisait trembler la maisonnette entière. Alors qu'ils se disputaient le titre de meilleur joueur sur une bataille la jeune femme commença à dodeliner de la tête et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, elle se sentie poussé contre un lit et la dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est qu'elle avait passé l'une des meilleures soirées depuis longtemps.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_Voici le chapitre 4!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapitre 4 :

Zoro se réveilla avec la sensation qu'un poids lui pesait sur son torse, il pouvait, pourtant bouger les jambes, ses bras aussi, ainsi que sa tête. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se relever. La raison venait de cette tête posée en travers de son torse et de ce corps blotti contre le sien. Il soupira, encore cette marine. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle allait encore crier. Comment avaient –ils réussi à se retrouver dans le lit avec elle encore une fois ? Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était qu'elle avait commencé à s'endormir alors qu'ils engageaient une bataille, il l'avait donc allongé dans le bon sens du lit et elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse. Le temps d'hésiter entre la faire partir et prendre le risque de la réveiller ou la laisser et attendre qu'elle bouge d'elle-même il avait sombré dans le sommeil. Là le matin était déjà arrivé et elle n'avait pas bougée. Seulement le corps du jeune homme le ramenait à la raison, il devait aller se soulager et la capitaine avait une bonne prise sur son torse. Le plus doucement possible il avait réussi à lui dégagé les deux mains, avec un peu plus d'effort, sa tête tomba sur l'oreiller. Enfin il pouvait sortir. Ses jambes encore un peu faibles ne le portèrent pas complètement d'abord, mais après quelques pas, il put marcher en boitillant avec l'aide d'une de ses épées. Enfin dehors et soulagé, il enleva ses bandages et jugeant ses blessures à peu près guéries, il partit cueillir quelques pommes puis se dirigea vers la pente. Il mit un long moment pour descendre sans tomber. Malgré la tempête d'hier l'air était encore humide et lourd, il se sentait crasseux et poisseux. Après avoir exploré les alentours sans trop s'éloigner, il trouva la cascade et bu à grandes gorgées. Il se déshabilla et plongea avec délice dans l'eau fraîche. Le soleil commençait à sortir des nuages et un vent frais commençait à évacuer toute la lourdeur dans l'air. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le bretteur se décolla de la cascade et entendit quelqu'un arriver, l'eau qu'il avait dans les oreilles ne lui permettait pas de reconnaître le pas, mais sur une île étrangère et encore inexplorée il devait être prudent et attaquer avant d'être pris au piège. En un mouvement il avait pris son sabre et était sorti de l'eau, attaquant le capitaine Tashigi et la plaquant contre la paroi humide de la cascade. Le souffle court et le corps encore mouillé plaqué contre sa compagne, il la regardait avec confusion. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Pourquoi était–elle aussi rouge et gênée ? Il regarda dans la même direction que la jeune femme, et comprit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« On doit être quitte maintenant ? Non ?

-Lâche-moi Roronoa ! T'es vraiment pas bien !

-Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre

-On est que deux sur cette île ne te moque pas de moi ! ET DEGAGE DE LÀ ! PERVERS ! »

Leurs corps étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le sabre du pirate était sous la gorge de la marine. Elle avait maintenant les yeux rivés dans les siens, une lueur étrange passait d'un regard à l'autre, et très vite, Zoro dû se retirer et tourner le dos à la jeune femme. Des pensées aventureuses lui avaient traversées l'esprit, il ne devait pas y penser comme ça, elle était le sosie de Kuina, bordel ! C'était vraiment trop bizarre de penser à elle de cette manière ! Mais cette femme avait quelque chose qui lui faisait perdre toute patience et parfois même la raison. Il se rhabilla et s'appuya sur les pierres, les mouvements qu'il venait de faire étaient trop physiques, il n'aurait pas dû. Tashigi avait repris son calme et après avoir bu un peu elle s'était assise. Maintenant ils se regardaient tous les deux, incapables de trouver un sujet de conversation. Finalement la jeune femme soupira et après s'être allongée dans l'herbe encore fraîche, elle marmonna : « Il faut vraiment que je parte d'ici je deviens folle ». Il s'allongea aussi, le ciel était devenu bleu.

-On est deux ! Bon alors on fait quoi ?

-Il faudrait savoir où l'on se trouve, et ensuite savoir si l'on peut partir avec un radeau.

-Ca va être dur de savoir où nous sommes, j'étais en train de dormir quand j'ai basculé, ensuite j'ai dû dériver, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps.

-Moi aussi, je me suis retrouvé dans le ventre d'un monstre marin pendant deux jours, je ne sais pas si j'ai fait beaucoup de kilomètres à l'intérieur. Donc nous sommes au milieu de nulle part.

-On peut essayer de voir s'il y a une île aux alentours, ensuite on trouvera un moyen.

Il savait qu'il sortirait de cette île d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-D'accord, on peut essayer. Mais j'ai déjà fait le tour de l'île et je n'ai pas vu grand-chose autour. Quelques récifs peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas pu voir très loin, il faudrait monter très haut.

-Sur la maison peut-être ? Je n'ai pas vu d'autre point de vu plus haut.

-Il n'y en a pas. La jeune femme se releva et s'étira, Zoro remarqua qu'elle avait un grain de beauté à l'intérieur du bras droit que n'avait pas Kuina. Elles étaient différentes, Tashigi n'était pas Kuina, s'il avait admiré Kuina, il détestait Tashigi. Mais il était attiré par ce qu'elle dégageait, Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs, et savait comment l'énerver avec moins de trois mots. Il se releva avec elle, au moment où ses jambes se retrouvèrent droites, elles se dérobèrent sous lui. La jeune femme était à côté de lui les bras sous son épaule avant même qu'il ait pu poser la main sur la roche. Elle l'aida à monter la pente et après quelques minutes d'une ascension silencieuse, elle le laissa s'asseoir adossé au pommier, ils mangèrent des noix et des pommes, elle partit ensuite chercher de l'eau, ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter de plan pour un radeau et du rationnement des provisions.

Pour le déjeuner, elle était partie préparé le reste de viande qui commençait à être gâtée et le pirate décortiquait des noix, Ils se disputèrent encore un peu pour savoir qui montrait sur le toit mais la jeune femme avait deux arguments en sa faveur, elle était plus légère et elle n'avait pas les jambes en charpie. Son ascension ne se fit pas sans mal, le toit était fragilisé et la végétation encore humide rendait la montée dangereusement glissante. Mais avec l'aide du jeune homme et après quelques chutes dans ses bras, elle était sur le toit. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voyait, Aux alentours de l'île il n'y avait que quelques récifs et de l'eau, encore de l'eau et toujours de l'eau. Elle réussit quand même à discerner une terre loin de l'île, elle avait apparemment un port ou en tout cas un rassemblement de plusieurs bateaux. Quand elle redescendit d'un saut gracieux, Zoro était déjà en train de chercher dans la maison une machette ou une hache pour couper le bois nécessaire pour le radeau. Ils prendraient le drap pour faire la voile et elle s'occuperait du gouvernail. Mais avant tout il fallait chasser pour pouvoir manger de la viande ce soir. Le jeune homme voulut partir en repérage pour les troncs à découper et se dégourdir les jambes. Mais la jeune capitaine connaissant déjà la jungle et s'inquiétant pour l'état de ses jambes, voulu l'accompagner. Ils partirent donc à deux chercher du gibier, du petits bois pour le poêle et faire du repérage pour le radeau. Après quelques heures de chasse et de cueillette, il avait besoin de faire une sieste à l'ombre des arbres, elle voulait s'entraîner.

Tandis qu'elle répétait des mouvements il l'étudiait, il savait reconnaître une belle femme quand il en voyait une, et Tashigi était magnifique, dans le peu de lumière que la forêt leur apportait, ses cheveux avait une teinte noire qui prenait des reflets prunes dès qu'un rayons tombait sur sa chevelure. Son corps sculpté par l'entraînement, avait gardé des formes généreuses, malgré sa petite taille ses jambes semblaient interminables. Même Kuina n'aurait pas été aussi belle, il le savait, elle n'avait pas ce côté féminin que la jeune marine avait sans le savoir. Arg! Tout ça l'énervait, il devait penser à autre chose, l'entraînement de la jeune femme devant lui par exemple. Il avait noté quelques petites erreurs sur le maintien de son sabre, et sur ses appuis. Le bretteur se leva en grognant, elle n'avait pas eu de bonnes bases, il fallait les revoir. Il s'approcha et sorti son sabre. Elle avait compris avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se positionner, il lui montra, comment se placer, et comment tenir son katana correctement, ils croisèrent le fer quelques minutes, mais l'état du jeune homme ne lui permettait pas de combattre correctement. Il s'assit un instant avant de repartir. La chaleur de la forêt les faisait transpirer et leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau, la jeune femme avait mis un bras contre sa poitrine pour la cacher, mais le pirate avait besoin d'aide pour marcher, elle essayait donc de se cacher tout en le soutenant ce qui le fit sourire et qui lui valut une pichenette derrière la tête et un chapelet d'insultes qu'on ne devait apprendre que dans la marine. C'est après l'avoir menacé de le lâcher au beau milieu de nulle part qu'il arrêta de rire, mais il eut le temps de voir le petit sourire de sa camarade avant qu'elle reprenne son sérieux. Le pirate, voulu voir le repère de la bestiole, il découvrit le bidon d'alcool-qui selon son opinion était encore très bon – et décida de le remonter dans leur campement, mais la jeune femme décréta qu'elle ne pourrait pas soutenir et la barrique et le pirate, après quelques échanges houleux où des noms d'oiseaux furent échangé et des menaces fusées, Zoro décida, à regret de laisser le tonneau à sa place juste pour la soirée.

Quand ils remontèrent sur la colline, le soleil se couchait, le ciel entier était devenu orange et rose il commençait à faire frais, la nuit s'annonçait froide, les températures ici pouvaient chuter très rapidement. Tashigi resta un instant muette et immobile devant le paysage merveilleux, le pirate lui, attendit un petit moment avant de s'impatienter et de soupirer bruyamment, elle le traita de pirate rustre, ce qu'il prit pour un compliment et se cala contre la cuisinière pour aider à faire à manger. C'était son tour de cuisiner, les bestioles vidées et dépecées, il fallait les couper et les faire cuire, ensuite il put enfin s'asseoir et se reposer un peu. La jeune marine avait repris le jeu de cartes, mais la journée avait été trop longue et il commençait à piquer du nez. Dans son sommeil, il était avec une femme il ne voyait pas son visage, juste son corps à moitié nu et mouillé, ce corps était superbe, il avait une fine taille accentuée par une poitrine admirable et ferme. Ses jambes fines et longues marchaient dans sa direction, mais dans son rêve il ne pouvait pas bouger, un ventre plat arriva au niveau de sa tête, il pût enfin la prendre dans ses bras et la jeter sur un lit qui venait d'apparaître, il s'attaqua d'abord à son cou, la mordillant et lui laissant une trainé de baisers enflammés il se débarrassa du drap qui recouvrait son corps(c'était un drap qui lui recouvrait les seins ?), sa main s'empara d'un de ses seins et son autre main remonta sur une des cuisses brûlante, alors qu'il allait enlever le pantalon de cette mystérieuse femme ( depuis quand avait-elle un pantalon ?) il reçut un coup qui le réveilla brutalement. Il était sur le lit, avec une marine écrevisse et échevelée sous lui, sa chemise était arrachée et le premier bouton se son pantalon avait sauté. Il se tint l'entrejambe en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle le roula sur le côté et commença à le passer à tabac en hurlant :

« ABRUTI, T'ES VRAIMENT LE PIRE DES PERVERS ! JE T'AIDE À T'INSTALLER DANS LE LIT ET TOI TU ME POUSSE ET M'AGRESSE ! JE VAIS TE TUER RORONOA JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! TU VIENS DE RUINER MA CHEMISE ! JE VAIS AVOIR DES MARQUES DANS LE COU EN PLUS ET TU NE T'EXCUSES MÊME PAS ?! ENFOIRÉ DE PIRATE JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS NE FAIS PAS SEMBLANT DE DORMIR POUR M'ATTIRER ! »

Le dit pirate, était en train d'essayer de sortir sa tête sans se prendre un des coups qui pleuvaient, sur lui, il était à peu près sûr de ne plus pouvoir engendrer de progéniture, ou alors il allait avoir la voix d'un castrat, quoi qu'il en soit, il devait maintenant la calmer. C'est après sa dernière tirade que la capitaine sembla se calmer un peu, il en profita pour sortir la tête et répliquer avec une voix normale à son grand soulagement :

« Je n'ai pas fait semblant de dormir, je dormais vraiment, c'est toi qui est venu te coller à moi, tu aurais dû me laisser sur ma chaise. Je t'ai rien demandé et je pense que tu t'es assez vengé ! Grâce à toi ma lignée est définitivement éteinte !

-J'ENAI RIEN À FOUTRE QUE TA LIGNÉE SOIT ÉTEINTE, QUI VOUDRAIS AVOIR DES ENFANTS AUX CHEVEUX VERTS DE TOUTE FACON !? TU AURAIS PU TE CONTROLER BORDEL! TU CROIS QUE J'ATTAQUE LES PERSONNES QUAND JE DORS HEIN !? T'ES VRAIMENT EGOÏSTE MA PAROLE ! ET JE TE FRAPPE ENCORE SI JE VEUX ! QU'EST–CE QUI SE SERAIT PASSER À TON AVIS SI JE T'AVAIS LAISSER FAIRE ?!

-Tu serais en train de crier… mais pas de la même manière.

Le coup de chaise qui suivit lui fit perdre connaissance.

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**_

_**La suite arrive avant la fin de semaine!**_

_**A plus!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour et bonne et heureuse année! _

_Une de mes résolutions pour cette année est de tenir mes délais! Ça va être tendu mais je vais m'y tenir!  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

_La suite arrive la semaine prochaine!  
_

Chapitre 5

Elle était furieuse, humiliée et frustrée. Elle était partie passer son corps sous l'eau froide de la cascade. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'endormait, alors elle avait essayé de l'amener dans le lit, c'est à ce moment qui l'avait attaqué. Au début elle avait été trop surprise pour réagir, mais quand elle avait senti ses lèvres dans son cou, elle avait été faible, elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle n'avait pas essayé de se libérer du corps du jeune homme ou de se débattre. Au contraire, elle avait tourné la tête pour qu'il ait plus de place. Quand sa main avait déchirée sa chemise elle avait poussé un petit cri remplacé par un gémissement quand sa main était venue s'attaquer à son sein. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Zoro réveillé l'aurait regardé avec son visage de prédateur ravi de lui avoir fait produire un tel bruit. Mais là, il n'avait pas bougé, elle avait été mortifiée quand elle avait compris que le jeune homme dormait toujours et qu'il rêvait sûrement. Elle avait vu rouge quand sa deuxième main s'était attaquée à son pantalon. Et maintenant, elle essayait de se calmer, des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues et elle se frottait aussi fort que possible son cou et sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression que son odeur était partout, même l'eau froide ne l'apaisait pas. Il fallait qu'elle se venge de ce mufle, de ce forban méprisable et prétentieux. Elle allait le tuer et le pendre avec ses tripes ! Et ensuite elle se tuerait aussi pour avoir été aussi stupide. Elle se détestait. Elle n'avait aucun droit de penser à ce genre de choses avec le pirate qui se trouvait assommé dans la maisonnette, mais elle se sentait attiré par lui, quelque chose la poussait à revenir vers lui, et avec ce qui venait de ce passé elle était sûre d'avoir perdue la tête. Une petite partie d'elle-même voulait qu'il recommence. Une autre partie d'elle un peu plus grande voulait lui faire payer, de toutes les façons possibles et celles qui lui venaient en tête lui donnait encore plus chaud. Sa vengeance allait être terrible.

Après avoir remis sa chemise qui maintenant était ouverte tout le long de son buste, cachant juste un peu ce qui devait l'être, elle repartit vers la cabane. Le sourire en coin et le visage plus déterminé que jamais. Quand elle revint à la cabane un peu plus tard, elle vit que le jeune homme avait repris connaissance et qu'il avait l'air vraiment penaud. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser attendrir. Elle rentra et s'assit sur une des chaises. Il la regarda et après une longue inspiration il dit contrit : « Je suis vraiment désolé, mon attitude n'a pas été celle d'un épéiste et je te prie de me pardonner, je ne recommencerai plus.

-Ton attitude a été impardonnable Roronoa ! Mais je suis susceptible de te pardonner si tu réussi à faire ce que je te demande.

-Oï ! Je m'excuse et toi tu veux encore autre chose, je veux bien être gentil mais je suis pas ton chien ! »

Comme elle le connaissait bien ! Elle allait pouvoir s'amuser avec lui encore un peu ! Elle sourit.

« Je savais que tu allais me dire ça. C'est pourquoi j'ai caché tes épées sur l'île. Tu auras beau fouiller tu ne les trouveras pas et tu sais que j'ai raison ! Il va falloir m'obéir si tu veux revoir tes précieux Katanas. »

Le jeune pirate avait commencé à fouiller toute la maisonnette, il pesta cassa deux trois ustensiles, mais, après une demi-heure de recherche, il ne trouva rien, il était furieux.

Il allait lui craché des mots très colorés, et elle était certaine qu'il voulait l'étrangler mais elle reprit la parole très calmement :

« Tu as deux jours pour te faire pardonner, deux jours et tu retrouves tes katanas. Il faut juste que tu remplisses le contrat Roronoa ! Rien de bien compliqué, même pour toi.

-Saleté de femme ! Je vais les retrouver et je vais te faire regretter d'y avoir touché.

-Voyons, tu es trop blessé pour aller gambader sur l'île et avec ton sens de l'orientation… disons médiocre, sans moi, tu mourras avant d'avoir revu une des lames.

-GRMPH ! Qu'est –ce que je dois faire ?

-Ho ! C'est très simple ! Tu m'obéis, tu fais tout ce que je te demande pendant deux jours, tu ne dois pas montrer de signe de refus, ou même essayer de contester. Tu deviens mon jouet. »

Le pirate perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage, mais tendit sa main en crispant ses mâchoires. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle lui prit la main et la serra, le pacte venait d'être scellé. Il allait vivre un enfer ! Elle commença par lui prendre sa chemise, elle ne prit pas la peine de la fermer et jeta la sienne dans un coin du cabanon. Elle s'allongea sur le lit en s'étirant comme un chat, elle lui ordonna de faire le ménage, puis de lui préparer un jus de pomme et enfin de lui masser les pieds avant qu'elle dorme. Plus il était grognon plus elle s'amusait, quand il s'était assis sur le lit et qu'elle avait posé ses pieds sur ses genoux, il était rouge de rage et d'humiliation. Elle adorait ça. Elle détenait le pouvoir sur lui, même quand il se permit de loucher sur l'espace entre les deux pans de la chemise elle en joua un peu plus, passant ses bras sous sa tête et cambrant un peu le dos. Quand elle effleura son entrejambe avec son pied, il vira au rouge écrevisse et la jeune femme jubila. Elle se surprenait de ce qu'elle osait faire, peut-être parce qu'il l'avait humilié au plus haut point ou bien qu'elle avait pris de l'assurance au fil des jours et elle savait maintenant que le pirate n'oserait rien sans son accord. En tous cas, elle se sentait puissante et joueuse, des sentiments grisants.

Quand Zoro prit ses pieds dans ses mains, elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur, le rapport de force venait de s'inverser. Il était doué avec ses mains et il le savait, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se laisser aller, même si elle devait pour cela y laisser quelques soupirs et une partie de ce sentiment de domination. Il commença doucement sans trop forcer la regardant droit dans les yeux et souriant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle soupirait ou fermait les yeux. Quand il attaqua sa cheville encore douloureuse elle ne put réprimer un petit gémissement de soulagement. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sourire carnassier du bretteur, qui reprit son massage avec ses mains expertes. Après presque une heure de ce traitement, elle se sentit trop détendue, partant dans un doux sommeil, le pirate la regardait encore quand elle ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.

Elle se réveilla très doucement, le rêve, qu'elle venait de faire, encore présent dans son esprit voilé. Elle avait chaud mais ça ne l'a dérangeait pas, son corps était confortablement calé contre un corps d'homme chaud qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Elle bougea un peu pour s'étirer mais ses fesses vinrent se frotter contre le pelvis de l'homme, il grogna un peu, posa une de ses mains sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit à moitié laissant son corps se cambrer et bouger contre le corps de ce mystérieux jeune homme, sa main chaude lui caressant doucement son ventre nu. Plus elle se collait, plus sa main prenait de l'ampleur, l'homme arriva très vite jusqu'à sa poitrine et à la limite de son pantalon, dans son demi-sommeil, elle se laissait aller sous les caresses, osant même les réclamer en se cambrant d'avantage, sa main libre se perdant dans les cheveux de l'inconnu. C'est quand elle sentit sa bouche contre son épaule qu'elle commença à émerger de sa transe, elle sentit les lèvres de l'inconnu s'étirer sur sa peau, elle se rendit compte que l'inconnu n'était que l'infâme pirate qu'elle avait pour esclave et qu'il était réveillé. Les rôles s'étaient encore inversés, elle faisait la même chose que lui la nuit dernière. Mais elle n'avait pas fini de le faire payer, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Elle se laissa encore faire un peu et puis au moment où il devenait plus entreprenant elle gémit : « hm ! Mon colonel oui ! ». Il se figea et gronda. Il s'éloigna d'elle avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Elle explosa de rire en voyant sa tête. Il était furieux et gêné, ses bras croisés sur son torse et faisant la moue, il avait des allures de petit garçon. Elle essaya de se calmer et se plaça dans son dos, elle porta ses mains sur son torse et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Roronoa, prépare moi mon petit déjeuner, et dépêche-toi une longue journée nous attends ! » Il grogna encore une fois mais un petit rappel sur l'enjeu du pacte lui suffit à se lever et préparer un petit déjeuner frugal.

Tashigi était aux anges, la journée était ensoleillée et elle n'allait rien faire. Ils allèrent dans la forêt et Zoro commença à couper les troncs nécessaires. Assise au pied d'un arbre, elle l'observa. Il était beau, son corps taillé dans le marbre était grand, il avait de larges épaules et les mouvements qu'il exécutait lui faisaient rouler les muscles sous sa peau. Elle ne connaissait pas le goût de sa peau, et un coin de sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter « pas encore », il fallait se rendre à l'évidence elle était attirée par lui, s'il n'avait pas été aussi irritant et criminel, elle l'aurait mis dans son lit depuis longtemps. Mais, en plus d'être le pirate le plus agaçant du monde, il était son ennemi juré, celui qu'elle s'était juré de battre un jour. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ce genre de choses pour cette fripouille. Elle se résonnait, essayant de se trouver des excuses, la solitude, la chaleur et le nombre de mois depuis qu'un homme l'avait embrassé (bien trop longtemps). Mais quelque chose lui faisait peur, depuis le début, lui et son équipage avaient montré des différences avec les pirates qu'elle connaissait. Ils étaient un peu plus gentils que les autres, ils faisaient attention aux habitants des îles qu'ils visitaient, toujours essayant de leur venir en aide. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit si gentil, elle pouvait facilement battre les pirates de la pire espèce, ceux qui pillaient et tuaient pour le plaisir, mais Zoro et ses compagnons, elle ne pouvait rien leur faire. La preuve, il était debout devant elle, elle l'avait soigné et sauvé. Et maintenant elle l'imaginait nu, dans un lit, elle franchissait une limite trop dangereuse. Elle devait l'arrêter, pas le sauver et faire des cochoncetés dans un lit.

D'un autre côté, il avait montré sa valeur, et en tant que bretteur, il était fabuleux, ses épées le respectaient et il avait un bon cœur, et puis sur cette île, ils n'étaient plus vraiment Pirate et Marine, mais deux compagnons d'infortune luttant pour survivre. Et maintenant qu'il s'activait à sa tâche et qu'il commençait à suer et que son torse commençait à devenir luisant, elle était prête à oublier leurs différents jusqu'à la prochaine île. Après tout, personne n'aurait à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. Et puis, elle allait pouvoir étudier le pirate de très près. Revigorée par toutes ces belles excuses, elle se leva, et s'attaqua aux troncs déjà à terre, il fallait enlevées toute les branches et les mettre tous au même niveau, pour pouvoir les attacher correctement. Ils devraient ensuite trouver de la corde ou de quoi attacher les rondins ensemble. Ils prendraient au pire les clous qui se trouvaient dans les murs de la cabane. Pour les planter, ils trouveraient une grosse pierre, ou peut-être qu'il y aurait un marteau dans la cabane. La journée était déjà bien entamée, quand ils eurent assez de rondins. Elle emmena le pirate dans la prairie qu'elle avait repéré. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, le torse nu et quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur le front. Elle cueilli des baies et sorti une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait pris avec elle. L'eau était chaude, les baies étaient sucrées, et l'air était respirable, il y avait un petit vent qui jouait avec leurs cheveux. Elle savait qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir faim mais elle ne voulait pas bougé. Elle se sentait bien. Elle regarda le jeune homme, ses yeux étaient clos, les mains sous la tête il semblait paisible. Un sourire narquois vint étirer ses lèvres, sans ouvrir les yeux il lui demanda si la vue lui plaisait, son exclamation embarrassé, lui value un rire moqueur. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et elle lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux surprit du changement de ton de la jeune marine. Mais elle lui ferma les yeux, les mains hésitantes elle posa doucement des fraises le long du torse du jeune homme. Il arrêta de respirer et se contracta anticipant ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle sourit, elle venait de prendre le contrôle et elle allait en profiter, sa bouche vint se poser sur la première fraise, elle se trouvait dans le creux entre les deux os de la clavicule. Elle prit son temps pour manger la fraise. Le jus coulait sur la peau du jeune homme et elle lécha chaque goutte qui était tombée. Il soupira, il voulait bouger ses mains, elle le lui interdit et continua sa dégustation, elle le sentait tendu sous la langue, elle aimait le gout de sa peau mélangé à la fraise, elle pouvait passer des heures sur son torse. Sa langue descendait de plus en plus, le corps du pirate bougeait sans le vouloir, il commençait à respirer de plus en plus bruyamment. La dernière fraise était coincée entre le pantalon et la peau de Roronoa, elle défit les boutons du pantalon et baissa petit à petit son pantalon, il ne portait rien en dessous, elle sourit, elle ne le voyait pas porter de sous-vêtements. La fraise glissa encore plus bas, elle la mangea juste avant le début de sa toison. Il était déjà dur, elle pouvait le sentir contre sa peau. Elle descendit encore son pantalon. Il était là devant ses yeux, Tashigi n'avait jamais vraiment fais attention à cette partie de l'anatomie masculine, mais elle ne pouvait qu'admirer son membre, il était grand droit et majestueux, elle en avait l'eau à la bouche. Elle n'avait jamais été ce type de femme qui aimait faire plaisir aux hommes, elle était plutôt égoïste quand il s'agissait de plaisir à deux. Alors quand elle le prit dans sa bouche, elle se surprit elle-même. Il étouffa un grognement, son bassin se leva légèrement. Elle commença à promener sa langue et descendit un peu, elle sentit des mains dans ses cheveux et commença à descendre puis remonter toujours un peu plus haut et plus bas. Elle posa une de ses mains sur la hanche du jeune homme, l'autre tenait son membre massant ses testicules. Elle l'avait en son pouvoir, tout son corps était tendu comme un arc et elle l'entendait grogner. Elle prit plus de confiance et explora un peu plus avec sa langue et sa bouche, accélérant son mouvement de va et vient. Finalement, elle aimait bien ce genre de pouvoir, elle avait tout le contrôle de la situation et elle en profitait, alternant les mouvements lents et les mouvements rapides, il était à sa merci ! Ses mains la guidaient un peu, elle commençait à suivre son rythme, de plus en plus soutenu. Il se contracta et ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, elle entendit un son ressemblant à son nom venant de la bouche du pirate. Elle s'arrêta et se détacha du jeune homme, celui-ci se tourna sur le côté et se déchargea dans l'herbe. Elle sourit, il était essoufflé et ahuri, elle s'allongea sur le sol, fière d'elle et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il resta assis dans l'herbe, le pantalon encore descendu et le rouge aux joues et un petit sourire ébahi. Elle prit une fraise et la mangea devant les yeux avides du bretteur. Elle s'étira et se releva, le dévisagea et lui dit : « Tu viens ? On a encore des choses à faire avant le coucher du soleil. »

_À très vite!_

_Pazouzou  
_


	6. chapitre 6

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous !_

_J'aimerais revenir sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu quelques reviews qui m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux sur une certaine incohérence. _

_L'attitude de Tashigi est en effet, sinon OOC, trop entreprenante et trop vite._

_Je n'avais pas forcément fait attention à cela et je remercie ceux qui m'en ont parlé._

_Donc, éclaircissons tout ça : Tashigi est seule sur une île avec un pirate très charmant pour seul compagnon, en plus de cela elle vient de subir un affront et a besoin de laver son honneur. Elle vient d'avoir le pouvoir et elle se dit que pour une fois, elle peut bien se lâcher, le seul qui pourrait le dire est en son pouvoir. _

_Enfin c'est comme ça que je le voyais. Et puis je voulais voir Tashigi un peu plus spontanée et libérée !_

_Si vous avez la moindre remarque ou une simple question n'hésitez pas, j'essaierai de vous répondre le plus vite possible. _

_Sur ce : désolée pour ce long aparté, attention encore au contenu mature de cette histoire, les personnages et l'histoire principale ne m'appartient pas et merci de me suivre !_

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 6

Ils étaient rentrés dans le cabanon il y avait une heure environ, le sourire n'avait pas quitté le visage de Tashigi, Zoro lui restait encore ébahi, elle était… surprenante. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire ce qui s'était passé dans la clairière. Il avait été abasourdi de son audace et il s'était laissé aller, maintenant, elle gardait son sourire suffisant, il savait qu'elle avait gagné cette bataille, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, après ce qui s'était arrivé, il était prêt à tous les coups fourrés possible pour gagner. Il était en train de faire cuire la viande, elle mangeait distraitement une fraise, le souvenir de cet après-midi lui revint en mémoire, il détourna les yeux de sa bouche, de ses lèvres si douces et délicates autour de lui. Il avait chaud, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il essaya de se calmer, en planifiant sa vengeance. Il devait frapper au moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais il devait faire attention à sa réaction, elle pouvait être violente et avec ce satané pacte, il était pieds et poings liés.

Il était toujours à se demander comment faire, quand le diner fut servi. Elle le regardait encore avec un petit sourire, il fallait qu'il passe à l'action, elle allait ruiner son honneur. Il enleva sa chemise, il avait trop sué, il fallait la laver, il s'étira, elle suivit la forme de ses muscles, il avait réussi à capter son attention, il se leva, la frôla pour prendre son assiette et commença à les laver avec la bassine, qu'il avait ramené du ruisseau. Il sentait ses yeux dans son dos, elle devait suivre les mouvements de ses muscles, ou alors elle cherchait un autre supplice qu'il devrait subir.

Il prit les devants et lui proposa un massage, bien sûr elle se souvenait d'hier soir, mais elle avait l'air de penser que rien ne pouvait entacher sa fabuleuse victoire. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et attendit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait pris au piège. Ses mains restèrent sur son dos, le temps qu'elle se détende entièrement, puis, elles s'aventurèrent un peu plus vers le bas et sur les côtés. Il baissa un peu son pantalon, elle se laissa faire, il vint caresser ses seins, elle se souleva un peu. Elle était condamnée, il la releva d'un coup de main, elle était maintenant le dos contre son torse, elle commença à protester, quand les mains du bretteur s'emparèrent de ses seins, il sourit, elle était sous son contrôle, elle gémissait, s'accrochait à ses cheveux et aux draps. Quand sa main baissa son pantalon entièrement, il joua un peu avec elle. Les lèvres sur sa nuque, les mains caressant tout son corps, mais s'arrêtant à sa culotte, il lui dit d'une voix rauque : « C'est toi qui choisit, je suis sous tes ordres. Je continue ? Sa main se glissa sous sa culotte et elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir, ou j'arrête ? » Il détacha ses mains de sa peau, laissant juste une trainé de baisers sur son cou et son épaule, il revint vers son oreille et lui souffla : « Alors ? » Elle le maudit mais guida sa main vers son entre-jambe. Il avait gagné. Ses mains reprirent leurs danses, accompagnées par sa bouche et sa langue, elle se cambrait et bougeait les hanches, gémissant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il glissa un doigt en elle. Elle glapit et renversa la tête en arrière. Il cala son rythme au sien, la laissant prendre le dessus pour mieux la posséder ensuite. Le pirate la regardait, pantelante et gémissante, perdue dans son monde de plaisir, il entra un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, elle était au bout, il en profita pour faire quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis un moment. Il l'embrassa. La bouche entrouverte, elle accueillit sa langue avec un cri profond et guttural, il la sentit se contracter autour de ses doigts, elle avait atteint l'extase, il continua négligemment ses mouvements en l'embrassant, le temps qu'elle redescende. Puis il l'a laissa s'allonger sur le lit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle souffla « tu me le paieras ! » avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Zoro rit un peu avant de se coucher près d'elle et de l'observer dormir. Elle était magnifique, les joues et les lèvres rougies, la bouche toujours entrouverte, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser, mais il en avait eu envie depuis qu'elle avait utilisé sur lui sa bouche divine. Il voulait savoir si elle avait le goût de fraise. Ses lèvres avaient un meilleur goût encore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait faire ça, ni ce que ça allait donner, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sur cette île de malheur, ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, qu'elle lui avait sauvé sinon la vie, au moins les jambes et qu'elle était absolument sublime. Il la voulait, il voulait revoir son visage perdu dans le plaisir, sentir sa bouche chaude et sucrée autour de lui. Il voulait même savoir le goût qu'elle pouvait avoir. Il se leva et sorti, il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir avec ses images en têtes, il devait se soulager. En quelques minutes, il avait fini, essayant de ne pas regarder la femme dans le lit, il retourna se coucher en se demandant ce que demain allait lui réservé.

Il se réveilla seul, dans un lit trop froid, il avait aimé ouvrir les yeux sur Tashigi, mais elle n'était nulle part dans la maisonnette. Il se leva et parti à sa recherche. Elle était dehors dans le pommier, la main dans un nid, le corps tendu et légèrement cambré, sa chemise totalement ouverte. Son corps répondit aussitôt à cette vision, il se demandait s'il avait déjà été autant excité par quelqu'un, un simple coup d'œil et il voulait la prendre contre l'arbre. Il voulait revoir son visage quand elle craquait, se laissant aller. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, elle était à ses côtés, elle essayait de lui faire la tête, mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, la journée s'annonçait radieuse.

Elle lui donna les œufs et quelques noix pour les faire griller. Elle avait encore le pouvoir sur lui, mais ça ne lui dérangeait plus trop maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le moyen (et quelle moyen !) d'inverser les rôles. Il lui servit une assiette, la frôlant à chaque passage, puis il s'assit en face d'elle, en souriant fièrement. Elle fulminait et il aimait la voir furieuse. Il ne vit pas la riposte venir. Tashigi venait en effet de poser ses pieds nus sur les cuisses du jeune homme et promenait ses orteils tout le long. Il dégluti et essaya de rester le plus calme possible, elle était douée et rusée. Il fallait qu'il trouve une échappatoire, il commença à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire aujourd'hui, elle lui répondit vaguement le sourire aux lèvres. Il essaya de lui prendre les pieds pour l'arrêter, mais même un massage ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Elle lui ordonna de rester assis quand il essaya de se lever, ce qui valut un grognement et une insulte qu'il paya par des caresses centrées sur son entrejambe. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience et à profiter de cette attention.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, et le pirate put enfin respirer correctement. Elle se leva et lui demanda de laver les plats pendant qu'elle allait se promener. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête, il se dépêcha donc de laver la vaisselle et de partir la rejoindre. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne s'était pas éloigner trop loin, il l'aperçue barbotant dans la rivière, la tête renversée, profitant du soleil. Il s'approcha doucement, et s'assit à ses côtés, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été assis dans l'herbe, elle avait pris les devants. Cette fois-ci, elle semblait impassible, les mains jouant avec les brins d'herbes, elle observait la cascade. Il resta assis quelques instants, puis il se leva, il n'allait pas perdre son temps pour rien, il voulait retourner vers les rondins pour finir le radeau. Ses compagnons devaient maintenant le chercher et Luffy allait sûrement faire quelque chose de très dangereux et inutile, qui mettrait tout le monde en danger. Sans lui, l'équipage était plus faible. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres quand il entendit sa voix : « Où vas-tu ?

-Je retourne vers le radeau.

-Tu vas du mauvais côté.

-Non, c'est par là, il y avait un arbre à côté du chemin, je me rappelle.

-On est entouré d'arbre, il y a un arbre à côté de chaque chemin. Viens c'est par là. »

Sur ces paroles elle se leva et passa devant le pirate en le frôlant légèrement. Il la suivit le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avancèrent dans la forêt essayant de trouver des lianes pour assembler les rondins. Ils avaient réussis à couper les rondins en deux, il faillait maintenant les poncer et les attachés ensemble. Ensuite ils monteraient le mât et le gouvernail. Mais d'abord ils devaient déplacer les rondins, et les placer dans une clairière assez grande et proche de la mer. Il ramassa quelques troncs et avança avec Tashigi vers le lieu qu'elle avait choisi. Ils travaillèrent ainsi jusqu'au midi. Le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort, et tous les deux rêvaient de piquer une tête dans la mer. Ce qu'ils firent après le déjeuner. D'un accord tacite, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la plage qui les avait accueillis. Zoro avait commencé à enlever ses vêtements, il se fichait pas mal de la pudeur de sa compagne. Elle avait déjà vu le principal. Il l'a vit hésiter quelques secondes, puis, elle aussi enleva ses vêtements. En culotte, elle plongea dans l'eau, sous l'œil gourmand du bretteur. Elle avait vraiment un corps magnifique, elle n'était pas comme Nami ou Robin, très sexy et féminine. Elle était belle et sa simplicité la rendait séduisante sans qu'elle cherche à l'être. Il se félicita d'être rentré dans l'eau fraîche le premier, l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui était incontestable. Elle s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres et un petit air mesquin. Il se prépara à un jet d'eau, mais, elle vint plus près de lui et lui passa les mains autour du cou. Il se colla un peu plus à elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Elle lui sourit et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour le pousser dans l'eau, mais encore attaché à sa taille il l'entraina dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sous l'eau, le pirate la ramena à lui et l'embrassa, lui bloquant le corps contre le sien. Elle se laissa faire et répondit avidement au baiser. Mais après un moment, elle réussit à se dégager et à remonter à la surface. Il en profita pour lui encercler la taille et promener sa bouche sur le bas de son ventre. Il sentit ses muscles se contractés et ses mains se mêler à ses cheveux. Le jeune homme sourit contre la peau de sa compagne, puis descendit un peu plus bas pour rencontrer sa petite culotte. Elle commençait à se laisser aller à ses baisers quand il brisa le contact pour remonter à la surface, rencontrant le visage de Tashigi avec un sourire goguenard. Il put voir qu'elle fulminait de colère et de frustration.

Décidemment, sa journée était vraiment parfaite.

Elle lui fit payer sa plaisanterie par une contre-attaque, elle se jeta sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent enlacés, le haut de leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, la jeune femme avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme et ses mains perdues dans les cheveux sur la nuque de Zoro. Lui avait ses mains sous les fesses de la marine. Leurs bouches s'étaient retrouvées et leurs corps commençaient à bouger en rythme. Il sentait la chaleur de sa peau et le tissu sur son membre. Il voulait la sentir plus proche, la mer venait toujours entre leurs corps et après quelques minutes, n'en pouvant plus, il la cala contre lui et les ramena sur la plage. Tashigi avait pris son sexe dans sa main et recommença son mouvement. Il la déposa sur le sable, s'en perdre un instant il s'empara d'un de ses tétons, et fit glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses. La jeune femme se cambra, elle commença à haleter. Il sourit et continua de remonter ses mains le plus doucement possible, la main qui le tenait se serra un peu plus, elle devenait impatiente et il adorait ça. Il laissa son sein et avec sa langue et sa bouche descendit le long de son ventre, il arriva à la limite du vêtement. Elle murmura son nom, ses mains qui étaient maintenant libre s'étaient mêlées à ses cheveux et le poussait plus bas. Après avoir joué un moment avec l'élastique d sa culotte, il l'enleva d'une main et se laissa guider par la jeune femme. Il laissait Tashigi le guider par ses gémissements et ses mains. Il était trop envouté par son odeur, sa douceur et son goût. Il sentait ses mouvements de bassin pour accentuer ses actions. Zoro plaça une de ses mains sur la cuisse de la marine, l'autre main vint aider sa bouche et sa langue. Quand il entra un doigt en elle, elle était chaude, prête et tellement accueillante, il voulait la sentir autour de lui, chaude et vibrante. Mais avec le sable et le sel de la mer, il savait que cette option lui était pour le moment interdite.

Pourtant quand elle cria son nom et se contracta, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et l'emmena vers la rivière, l'eau claire allait les rincer et il pourrait enfin la sentir autour de lui. Surprise au début, Tashigi se laissa porter, le corps pressé contre celui de Zoro, essayant de le caresser et laissant courir sa langue sur son cou.

Il parcouru les derniers mètres en courant. Les plongeant tous les deux dans l'eau claire. Cette fois-ci c'est la jeune femme qui prit le dessus. À peine rentrée dans l'eau elle l'avait plaqué contre la rive et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il l'a laissa prendre le contrôle, profitant de la sensation de leurs corps nus se frôlant et se touchant. Tout ce qu'elle faisait le rendait fou de désir et très vite, l'urgence de la sentir plus proche, d'être en elle le submergea. La renversant sur le dos, il la plaça sur l'herbe et se positionna entre ses jambes. Elle enlaça ses jambes dans son dos, c'est la confirmation qu'il avait besoin, il la pénétra doucement essayant de s'habituer aux sensations. Elle était douce et délicieuse, c'en était presque trop bon. Ils commencèrent à bouger en rythme, d'abord lentement, sans faire de grands mouvements. Petit à petit les mouvements s'amplifièrent et accélérèrent, leurs corps se détachant presque pour s'unir plus précipitamment et ardemment. Le plaisir venait par vagues de plus en plus fortes, leurs corps se répondaient et se complétaient, ils se laissaient porter par leurs corps et les émotions qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus. Très vite, ils atteignirent l'euphorie à l'unisson : une explosion aveuglante amplifiée par ce que l'autre ressentait.

Zoro s'écroula sur sa compagne et écouta un moment leurs cœurs battre la chamade. La respiration saccadée, il essayait de retrouver son calme et de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés, l'eau et la sueur se mélangeant, la chaleur de leurs corps s'ajoutait à l'écrasante lourdeur de l'île. À contrecœur il se détacha, et vint s'affaler dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Il la regarda, les cheveux en batailles, les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos, elle aussi redescendait sur terre. Ils restèrent allongé ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis il se leva, et lui tendit la main. Elle le regarda et en un instant, son visage se contracta, elle se leva seule et rouge tomate bredouilla qu'elle allait chercher ses vêtements. Il la regarda s'éloigner en vitesse, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il se dirigea vers la cascade pour essayer de se rafraîchir et de penser à tout ça. Elle avait voulu autant que lui ce rapprochement, elle avait même pris les devants dans certains cas. Et il n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait ressenti la même chose que lui. Pourtant, elle venait de partir comme une voleuse et presque honteuse. Zoro n'aimait pas cette situation, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, il le savait, cependant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et cela l'agaçait.

Secouant la tête il partit en direction de la plage, elle n'était pas réapparue et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Arrivé sur la plage, seuls ses vêtements l'attendait, il les prit, son pantalon était plein de sable et sa chemise était trempée, il ne pouvait pas les remettre. Il resta donc nu et retourna vers la rivière pour les rincer. Il se perdit en chemin, prenant le seul chemin qui ne menait pas au ruisseau. Pestant contre lui-même, il passa le reste de sa soirée à retrouver son chemin, attrapant des vivres pour le diner. La nuit était tombée et le temps s'était refroidi, quand il rentra dans la maisonnette, les vêtements toujours trempés et d'une humeur massacrante. Tashigi était déjà rentrée, elle faisait cuire dans une casserole, une sorte de ragout avec des racines. Elle fuyait son regard et avait l'air embarrassée. Sur le lit il y avait ses trois sabres. Il se précipita vers eux et les prit dans ses mains, les inspectant minutieusement un à un. Elle parla alors qu'il finissait son inspection.

« Tu es libre maintenant Roronoa tu peux partir, je me débrouillerais seule.

-Et tu veux que j'aille où ? C'est la seule maison ici, et on va faire comment pour le radeau ?

-Il y a l'ancienne tanière de la bête, tu pourras même trouver de l'alcool je pense. Pour le radeau… On verra, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

-Et tu penses que je vais y aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu fais la gueule depuis tout à l'heure et je sais même pas pourquoi.

- J'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser entrainer dans tout ça. Je suis une marine, une capitaine et je me dois de garder mon intégrité. J'ai franchi une ligne que je ne devais pas franchir et je me dois de modifier mon attitude.

-T'es pas bien ! On est sur une île déserte et toi tu penses encore à ça ! T'es pas une marine ici, on est deux paumés qui essaye de partir rejoindre notre équipage. Maintenant tu vas arrêter tes conneries, je viens de passer la soirée à essayer de trouver la cabane et j'ai pas envie de repartir. Si tu veux faire les choses toute seule tu peux dégager. »

Il croisa les bras et attendit, il était maintenant excédé, c'est elle qui avait commencé toute cette histoire et elle n'assumait pas. Tant pis si elle partait. Il trouverait comment quitter cette stupide ile tout seul.

Elle resta un instant sans bouger, perdue dans ses pensées, soudain elle se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Roronoa ? Maintenant qu'on a eu ce qu'on voulait, on peut tous les deux vivre chacun de son côté. Pour le radeau on peut très bien le coupé en deux.

-On fonctionne bien ensemble, ça serait con de rester seuls alors qu'on est coincés tous les deux. Autant s'aider, on ira plus vite à deux. Ça change rien qu'on ait couché ensemble, c'est pas pour ça que je restais avec toi.

-On est jamais d'accord, les seuls moments où j'arrive à te supporter c'est quand tu dors ou que tu t'occupes de moi.

-Et alors ? On va pas rester sur cette île encore longtemps. On serait déjà partit si je n'avais pas été blessé. Tu me saoule aussi, mais je m'en fous, bientôt tout ça sera terminé et on aura plus à se parler.

- Donc c'est juste le temps de sortir de l'île rien d'autre ?

-Ouais.

-Et ce qui se passe sur l'île restera entre nous.

-Si tu veux tu peux le dire à qui tu veux, mais moi je vois pas à qui je pourrais le dire. »

Il ne se voyait définitivement pas le dire à ses compagnons. L'autre cuistot et Brook deviendraient de vrais pervers. Usopp et Chopper lui feraient la morale, Nami chercherait à le faire chanter, Franky et Luffy seraient les seuls à réagir à peu près normalement, l'un en le félicitant et en lui faisant des allusions grivoises. L'autre ne se souviendrait même pas de la marine et s'en ficherait. Quant à Robin, elle pouvait s'avérer la plus dangereuse, elle trouverait de toute façon, cette femme savait tout, mais elle ne dirait rien, elle glisserait quelques mots dans la conversation pour observer sa réaction. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça.

Il commençait à avoir faim, mais elle bloquait le chemin vers le poêle, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Il avait peur de la faire fuir en bougeant. Finalement, elle s'assit la tête entre les mains. Il la regarda se masser les tempes, hésitant un instant à apaiser son mal de tête. Mais il avait vraiment trop faim, et il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait s'il la touchait. Finalement elle se mit à faire quelques pas en direction de la porte, puis revint à sa place, elle continua ainsi pendant que Zoro s'approchait doucement du poêle pour faire cuire son gibier. Le ragout avait fini par brulé.

Quand il s'assit, elle s'assit en face, picorant dans son assiette, toujours sans dire un mot elle le dévisageait, n'y pouvant plus, il éclata :

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête sinon je te jure que je vais t'attacher au pommier et t'y laisser !

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Mais ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec moi et de coucher avec moi ?

-C'est ça » Il se demandait si finalement c'était une bonne idée d'avoir interrompu le fil de ses pensées. Mais elle reprit : « Alors si on continue tout ça c'est juste pour partir plus vite d'ici ?

-Oui, il avait presque soupiré ce mot.

-Donc on ne fait rien de condamnable, même le…sexe ?

-Même le sexe, on a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut, nan ?

-Et tu ne t'es pas dit que tout avait été trop rapide ?

-Bah, on a pas non plus tout notre temps, on doit partir le plus tôt possible. Donc autant en profiter. »

Elle sourit et son visage s'illumina, en deux mouvements, il se retrouvait plaqué au dos de sa chaise, Tashigi sur ses genoux qui enlevait son pantalon. Il lui prit le visage dans sa main et l'embrassa, il adorait l'embrasser, ses lèvres était parfaites et sucrées. Il voulait être en elle, ses seins contre lui, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, son odeur, le gout légèrement salé de sa peau l'ensorcelaient. Quand il sentit ses mains autour de son membre, il grogna et prit ses fesses dans ses mains. Elle était chaude, prête et tellement enivrante, elle prit les devant et s'empala sur lui, une exclamation d'heureuse surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres.

La terre trembla de nouveau cette nuit-là, si ce n'est sur toute l'île, au moins dans la cabane.

_Encore désolée de l'attente ! _

_Mes bonnes résolutions tiennent, mais la semaine dernière a été trop mouvementé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me connecter._

_Merci pour votre patience ! _


	7. Chapitre 7

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de cet fanfiction!_

_Je ne suis pas tellement fière de celui-là; j'ai mis trop de temps à trouver une fin possible et pas trop brutale mais je n'ai pas réussi. Veuillez me pardonner!  
_

_sinon il y a une autre fic en préparation, juste un petit one Shot qui me titillait.  
_

_Je tiens à remercier encore ceux qui m'ont soutenue sur cette histoire! Merci aussi à Leeloo250 qui m'a fait un fanart super beau!  
_

_Et sinon une dernière fois!  
_

_merci et Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Dans le lit pratiquement détruit du cabanon, la jeune marine se réveilla difficilement, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Tashigi venait de passer l'une des nuits les plus folles de sa vie, ils avaient continué toute la nuit leurs ébats n'arrêtant que pour boire ou pour reprendre leur souffle. Les courbatures et bleus lui rappelait toutefois qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pensé à rien, avait profité de chaque instant et elle ne le regrettait pas une seconde. Elle avait eu après leur première relation peur de ce qui arrivait, mais les doutes qu'elle avait eus s'étaient dissipés. Ils étaient deux naufragés essayant de survivre et de s'enfuir de cette île. Le sexe était juste un bonus. Et cette nuit elle avait eu beaucoup, beaucoup de bonus. Elle sourit et s'étira, le corps du bretteur frotta contre le sien, cette sensation lui était déjà devenue familière.

Elle s'était souvent réveillée aux côtés de quelqu'un, mais elle n'avait jamais eu envie de rester dans un lit toute la journée avec lui. S'ils n'avaient pas le radeau à construire, elle se serait lové contre son amant et aurait attendu son réveil. Au lieu de ça, elle prit une plume qui dépassait de l'oreiller et commença à chatouiller le bretteur. Elle avait appris toutes les parcelles de son corps qui étaient plus sensibles que les autres, il grogna et gesticula un moment avant de la plaquer contre le matelas. Un simple regard et ils s'embrassaient de nouveau. Depuis la veille, ils s'embrassaient plus, c'était quelque chose qui était devenu instinctif, comme respirer. Elle savait que ce geste était quelque chose de plus qui n'avait pas sa place dans leur arrangement, ils devenaient un peu plus que des partenaires. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette intimité et ce confort avec un autre homme, et cela la rendait nerveuse et demandeuse.

Elle voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout. Dans la marine, ce crime pouvait la mener jusqu'à la peine de mort, mais personne ne le saurait, et puis, elle pouvait toujours invoquer une opération d'infiltration.

Quand il s'effondra à côté d'elle, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et extenués. Il se leva et parti préparer à manger. Elle en profita pour se rendormir. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro était assis à une table en train de manger, il ne lui avait rien préparé. Elle se leva en soupirant, il ne changerait pas, même après leur nuit.

Après avoir ramassé quelques noix et pommes, elle s'assit en face du pirate, et discutèrent du radeau. Il fallait fabriquer le gouvernail et le mât, il fallait aussi commencer à rassembler des vivres. Une fois le radeau finit, ils devraient tester sa solidité et sa flottaison. Tashigi estimait qu'ils pouvaient partir de l'île dans moins de trois jours. Une fois sur l'eau, ils aviseraient. S'ils réussissaient à arriver une île habitée, il fallait encore savoir si elle était du côté de la marine ou sous la protection d'un pirate. Mais ils verraient à ce moment-là, ensemble ils pourraient venir à bout de n'importe quel menace, c'était en tout cas l'impression qu'elle avait quand elle se trouvait près du bretteur.

Quand ils sortirent de la cabane, la chaleur était accablante. Le simple fait de marcher les faisait suer, ils s'arrêtèrent dans la rivière, se rafraichissant et essayant de faire disparaitre les excès de la nuit dernière.

Elle remplit les bouteilles, puis ils se dirigèrent en trainant vers les rondins. La journée s'annonçait pénible, ils devraient sûrement faire des pauses régulières. Arrivés aux rondins, elle proposa de préparer les cordes et les autres petites affaires, pas de gestes brusques avec cette chaleur, Zoro s'affala contre un arbre et accepta visiblement soulager. Les cordes se tressaient lentement, la chaleur la rendait poisseuse et lui donnait mal à la tête. Quand le soleil se trouva au zénith les deux naufragés décidèrent de finir la journée sous la cascade. Après avoir mangé les restes du diner et des fruits, ils se prélassèrent dans l'herbe, s'occupant un peu avant que leur désir ne reprenne le dessus.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était de son initiative ou de celle du jeune homme mais ils avaient finis l'un sur l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Elle avait parfois le sentiment de devenir une sorte de femme animal. Elle se perdait dans les sensations et le corps du bretteur, en oubliant sa mission, son rêve, tout ce qu'elle était, et elle aimait ça. Bien sûr cela ne durait pas, elle revenait sur terre, mais les moments d'oubli duraient assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse en profiter au maximum. Sous la chaleur leurs mouvements étaient lents et plus intenses, ils prenaient le temps de s'apprendre entièrement. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais le silence était de moins en moins gênant. De temps à autre, elle lançait un sujet de conversation, souvent du même thème : les sabres ou leur discipline à chaque fois il l'a suivait et ils parlaient pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle se rendait compte qu'ils avaient plus de points communs qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais ils demeuraient très différents et se disputaient souvent pour savoir qui avait raison.

Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre son admiration pour les sabres. Parfois, ils rigolaient ensemble pour une bêtise que l'un avait dite, parfois ils se regardaient et se retrouvaient entrelacés, nus et heureux. L'après-midi et la soirée se passèrent dans une parfaite félicité. Les cordes étaient tressées, la fatigue et la lourdeur avait fait place à un vent frais et une énergie fébrile. Aucun des deux ne voulait rentrer dans la cabane finir la soirée. Tashigi décida de faire des torches et de continuer le radeau.

Ils travaillaient en binôme, ne se parlant presque pas mais se comprenant avec un seul regard. La jeune femme ne savait pas si cela venait du changement de leur relation, ou bien s'ils avaient toujours été ainsi, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Elle appréciait cette confiance et compréhension. Au fond d'elle-même, elle souhaitait que cette alliance ne fasse qu'entre eux seuls, bien entendu, elle n'allait jamais se l'avouer.

Le radeau fut préparer avant l'aube, la nuit sur l'île était magnifique, la lune était pleine et brillante et quelques lucioles voletaient autour d'eux. Quand le soleil se leva ils rentrèrent dans la maisonnette, épuisés et (presque) rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Le temps de monter la pente et de passer la porte, Tashigi ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Elle devait dormir, la journée s'annonçait chargée. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et sombra presque aussitôt.

Elle se réveilla dans les bras de son amant dans l'après-midi, il faisait encore beaucoup trop chaud. Ils n'étaient jamais resté dans la maisonnette quand il faisait ce temps-là, ils partaient toujours avant que l'air ne devint irrespirable, mais cette fois-ci, le soleil avait tapé trop fort. Elle suait, sa langue s'était asséchée et un mal de crâne la menaçait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester contre son compagnon, leurs peaux réunies créaient trop de sueur, le lit commençait à être trempé. Elle se dégagea des bras et jambes qui la bloquaient. Elle avait soif et faim. Il n'y avait plus de viande et l'eau était chaude. Avec des feuilles, elle aurait presque pu faire du thé. Elle partit chercher des fruits et de l'eau. Quand elle revint le pirate se réveillait. Il affichait toujours une mine menaçante même au réveil. Ses yeux avaient toujours cet aura démoniaque, sauf quand il était dans ses bras, quelque chose alors changeait, s'adoucissait. Il la sortie de ses pensées par un : « qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? ». Elle sourit, il employait toujours le même ton avec elle. Ce ton qui lui faisait grincer des dents, mais qu'elle avait appris à apprécier de temps à autre. Ils mangèrent en discutant de ce qu'il leur restait à faire. Elle avait déjà pensé à la nourriture et au stockage, mais il fallait aussi trouver d'autres bouteilles d'eau pour en stocker au maximum. Malheureusement pour elle, le bretteur ne pouvait pas déplacer le radeau tout seul, il allait se perdre. Elle allait devoir l'accompagner et le guider. Ensuite elle fixerait le gouvernail et lui le mât.

Mais elle avait trop chaud. Elle retira son pantalon et sa chemise avant de sortir de la cahutte. Il la regarda, hébété, pendant un instant avant de protester vivement pour qu'elle remette au moins sa chemise. Il n'allait pas réussir à se concentrer. Elle répliqua qu'elle avait trop chaud et que s'il le voulait il pouvait faire la même chose. Il la dévisagea avant d'afficher un sourire en coin. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon en un clin d'œil. La température monta d'un cran. Malheureusement pour elle, l'heure n'était pas à l'amusement, il fallait s'activer, s'ils voulaient partir de l'île. Et puis ils avaient pu en profiter toute la veille. Maintenant le travail les attendait. Grâce aux cordes, ils tirèrent le radeau entre les arbres, Cependant, le chemin était périlleux et semés de pierres et buches qu'il fallait retirer, la jeune femme donna sa corde à son compagnon pour dégager le passage. Il ronchonna un peu, pour la forme. Elle ne servait à rien, elle ne valait rien sur la force physique et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais ils aimaient se plaindre pour n'importe quoi, surtout quand ça énervait l'autre, c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient perfectionné. Elle se contenta de rire, et de l'embêter le long du trajet.

Sur la plage, ils réassemblèrent les pièces tombées ou déplacées. Ils fixèrent le mât et se disputèrent pour savoir qui allait faire quoi. Il ne manquait plus que le drap pour faire la voile. Une fois que tout fut fini. Ils mouillèrent le radeau et s'assirent tous les deux. Au moment de déplier la voile ils s'aperçurent tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas de rames. Ils se disputèrent encore un peu chacun rejetant la faute sur l'autre. Finalement elle partit chercher de grosses branches qu'elle taillerait après le test. Le radeau flottait bien, il y avait quelques réglages encore à faire pour la voile et le gouvernail, mais le seul vrai problème était la fixation des troncs, ils bougeaient encore malgré les cordes. Il fallait y remédier. Ils essayèrent ensuite de faire un petit tour en s'aidant des rames, leur synchronisation était parfaite. Le départ fut donc prévu pour le lendemain dans la matinée. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à rassembler tous les victuailles peu périssables qu'elle pouvait trouver. Zoro était resté sur la plage pour peaufiner le radeau et trouver un moyen de fixer correctement les rondins.

Elle eut l'idée d'utiliser le tonneau d'alcool dans la tanière pour stocker les aliments. Le seul problème était qu'il fallait se débarrasser du liquide. Le pirate se sacrifia avec bonheur. Elle le regarda ahurie, finir le tonneau en quelques minutes. Il s'enfilait le fut comme un grand verre d'eau. Elle avait un peu peur qu'il soit trop soûl pour pouvoir finir leur soirée, mais une telle quantité d'alcool ne lui faisait presque rien. Il semblait n'avoir aucun signe d'ivresse. Tant mieux pour elle, c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient sur l'île et surement la dernière nuit ensemble. Elle voulait donc en profiter au maximum. Une fois tous les préparatifs finis, ils profitèrent ensemble de leurs derniers instants sur l'île, se créant des souvenirs dans tous les endroits possibles.

Tashigi savait qu'elle allait regretter cette île, en plus du cadre magnifique et de cette nature pratiquement vierge, elle représentait son jardin secret, le seul lieu qui connaitrait la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Son aventure avec le pirate n'était rien d'autre qu'une histoire sans lendemain, elle n'était pas dupe. Ils étaient ennemis, et même s'il était un amant admirable, elle ne le supportait pas. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, ils se retrouveraient et recommenceraient leurs amusements, mais elle n'envisageait rien de sérieux avec lui. S'était donc avec une certaine nostalgie qu'elle s'imprégnait des paysages alors que le soleil se levait.

Zoro se leva quand elle commença à rassembler leurs affaires. Réunissant les bouteilles et les provisions, ils ne parlèrent que sur le pas de la porte. Regardant l'intérieur de la maisonnette une dernière fois, Tashigi prit la parole :

« Elle tombe en ruine cette cabane quand même.

-Je me demande comment elle ne s'est pas encore effondrée avec cette nuit

-le lit n'a pas résisté lui. C'est peut-être pour ça !

-Faudra revenir et l'achever. »

Sur ces mots, le pirate referma la porte en la claquant. Ils partirent sans un regard. Arrivés au milieu de la descente, un bruit sourd fit trembler le sol. La cabane venait de se défaire.

Le chemin jusqu'au radeau se fit dans un silence oppressant, elle avait une sensation de suffocation, pourtant elle avait fait le deuil de cette île. Mais la cabane qui s'était effondrée, le ciel qui s'assombrissait et le silence de l'île, lui laissait une sensation angoissante. Elle savait qu'il fallait quitter l'île et que le plus tôt serait le mieux, sa vie l'attendait. Mais comme après de bonnes vacances, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses sentiments douloureux.

Arrivés au radeau, elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle portait et se jeta sur le pirate. En quelques secondes, il était plaqué contre un arbre (elle était quasiment certaine qu'il s'agissait de l'arbre creux dans lequel ils avaient passés leur première nuit.) tous les deux à moitié nus. Sans plus de préludes, ils s'étaient unis avec urgence et ardeur, ne cherchant plus le plaisir mais le contact avec l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, sachant que c'était leur dernière étreinte et ne voulant pas abandonner ce qu'elle ressentait avec le bretteur. Il lui semblait que son amant aussi ressentait la même urgence, il enserrait son corps avec force toujours plus proche de lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, leurs lèvres ne se quittant plus. Mais, il fallait partir, le temps continuait de se couvrir, ils devaient quitter l'île avant que la pluie ne les retienne.

Ils embarquèrent en silence, la mort dans l'âme. Le vent était au rendez-vous, ils s'éloignèrent très rapidement, bifurquèrent et s'engagèrent vers leur cap, dans une poignée d'heures ils seraient arrivés à ce qui leur semblait être un port. La météo se dégradait de plus en plus et le vent les entrainait plus loin en mer. Le temps de rentrer la voile, le radeau était au milieu de nulle part. En sortant les rames, ils commencèrent à se disputer, rejetant la faute sur l'autre. Plus le vent soufflait, plus le ton montait. Tashigi accusait le pirate de s'être assoupi Zoro lui reprochait de s'être emmêlé les doigts dans la voile. Ils allaient en venir aux armes, les sabres dégainés, lorsque le premier éclair déchira le ciel et coupa net la dispute. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'exploser d'un grand éclat de rire. Tout ça était ridicule, ils se faisaient toujours la guerre, et continuerait jusqu'au bout. Même si elle voulait lui faire avaler son arrogance, elle cédait toujours face à son regard de braise et son sourire de prédateur. Ils n'étaient que paradoxes et contradictions. Et rien n'allait changer. Ils allaient se retrouver dans quelques temps et s'affronter. Chacun dans son propre camp, mais, un jour peut-être ils pouvaient finir dans le même camp à poursuivre la vraie justice et la liberté. En attendant, elle ne pouvait pas espérer être proche de lui. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer était quelques heures ou minutes ensemble.

Le radeau commençait à tanguer sur les remous de plus en plus grand, il pleuvait, une pluie froide et drue. Ils ne riaient plus. Néanmoins, la tension s'était évaporée et les deux comparses essayaient maintenant de tenir sur l'embarcation sans tomber. L'eau s'insinuait partout et rendait le bois glissant, leurs vêtements détrempés les alourdissait et empêchaient une bonne prise sur le radeau. Les cordes tenaient de moins en moins bien, les chutes s'écartaient dangereusement. Ils n'allaient pas rester très longtemps à flots. L'embarcation allait s'écarteler. Ensuite, plus rien ne les retiendrait ensemble, leur temps unis dans cette mer tumultueuse était compté, ils ne pouvaient pas lutter avec la force des vagues. Ils allaient être séparés, leur histoire s'arrêtait comme elle avait commencé : par une tempête. Un mur d'eau vint s'écraser sur le pauvre radeau qui ne résista pas. La vague les projeta à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Quand tous deux refirent surface, ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. À cet instant, ils pouvaient se rejoindre et essayer de rester ensemble jusqu'au bout. Toutefois Tashigi prit la décision de s'éloigner de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui plus longtemps, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble et les quelques minutes passées à se débattre empiraient leur séparation. Elle voulait se défaire de lui sans y être forcé. C'était le bon moment, elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'autres opportunités comme celle-ci. Avec un sourire en coin ils se tournèrent le dos et continuèrent leur route chacun de leur coté. Le courant la fit dériver, très vite. Elle savait que tout irait bien pour eux, ils avaient survécus à bien pire, les quelques débris qui l'accompagnait disparurent de son champ de vision. Bientôt, elle ne vit autour d'elle que l'océan. Elle sut, que leur aventure venait de prendre fin et que ce chapitre de sa vie resterait un secret. Car tout ce qui s'était passé sur cette île devait y rester.

_Alors!? Pas trop brutal! Je l'ai posté parce qu'il fallait au moins finir cette histoire mais je ne le trouve pas super! Désolée! _

_À très vite,  
_

_Pazouzou.  
_


End file.
